


Kidnapped

by NiaKeir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FBI Agent Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Multi, Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaKeir/pseuds/NiaKeir
Summary: Everyone remembers their high school life especially Arthur Pendragon. He was the famous guy around, the type everyone just called a god and girls fainted over his smile, but that time all Arthur cared about was his sweetheart Merlin. They were openly together and the perfect match for each other, like two sides of the same coin. People assumed this relationship will stay forever and maybe even after that, but on the night of the prom everything changed.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing prompt from - otppromptress (tumblr)

Everyone remembers their high school life especially Arthur Pendragon. He was the famous guy around, the type everyone just called a god and girls fainted over his smile, but that time all Arthur cared about was his sweetheart Merlin. They were openly together and the perfect match for each other, like two sides of the same coin. People assumed this relationship will stay forever and maybe even after that, but on the night of the prom everything changed.

The day before the big event Arthur had a fight with Merlin about going together to the prom, because his father didn’t want him to go with another man so Arthur tried to tell Merlin that they will meet in the school and he can’t pick him up. It hurt Merlin quite a lot and it ended up turning into a fight, but eventually he agreed to meet with Arthur in the school and just spend the night together. It was planned to be the perfect night, perfect dance, but…

Merlin never showed up.

Arthur was devastated, betrayed and full with anger. He tried to reach Merlin all night, but when he couldn’t he just decided to visit him next day. So he did, with all his anger he marched to Merlin’s house, but when he heard Merlin’s mother crying inside his heart dropped to the floor. He knew something was wrong, very wrong. With shaking hands Arthur knocked on the door.

After the door opened he found himself in Merlin’s mother’s arms who held him tight for minutes.  
-Oh Arthur… he is gone…Merlin… Merlin in gone… - she whispered into Arthur’s shoulders with shaking voice. He softly pushed her away to see her face and offered her a tissue. Arthur could see she cried for quite a long time.

-What do you mean he is gone? Please tell me what happened… -begged Arthur while going into the house.

-Oh dear… he was…he was ready for the prom…I’ve never seen anyone shine like he did when he talked about meeting with you. I offered to take him, but he said he will walk there, he was just the other side of the road…I’ve seen him…seen him being taken by a car I’ve never seen before! Right before my eyes, they took my child….my Merlin….

Arthur’s face suddenly turned white from the shock and fell on his knees. He couldn’t believe his ears, but he knew it’s true. Merlin is gone, his love, his everything and the last thing they did was a fight about the stupid prom. He hated himself so much because of it and now he can’t say sorry, can’t hug him.

No! He will meet Merlin again.

Arthur rushed home telling everything to his father and that he, they need to find Merlin. Uther stated he won’t help in the search not with money nor resources. Either Arthur do it alone or just forgets the boy. His father never liked Merlin and not just because he was a boy, but because he was brave. Brave enough to stand up to him and yell to his face when he said bad things about Arthur over a family dinner they had. Arthur smiled at the memory and went to his room.

He called all his and Merlin’s friends they knew, called the police, the FBI everyone he could think of and tried to use his father’s name and his fame to get all the help needed to find Merlin or the kidnapped.

Although days passed…nothing…  
weeks passed….nothing…  
months passed…nothing.  
Those months then slowly turned into years.

Merlin was never to be found. Merlin’s family a few years later buried an empty coffin for his memory, because at this point nobody believed Merlin would be alive. Arthur decided to never let anything like this happen ever again. He will never let anyone feel the same way he did. He is going to be an FBI agent and stop people who would cause damage like that in anyone.

Arthur was the best in his class, he poured all his energy into becoming the best and help on others, while all his feeling went towards Guinevere. He wanted to get over Merlin, yet he couldn’t forget, so eventually he got close to his best friend Guinevere. He was happy with her, probably the happiest after losing Merlin. She was his support, her best friend and helped him get over Merlin, so eventually Arthur proposed to her and she gladly accepted him as her husband. Arthur felt like he was on the right track to a better life, until he got his newest job. A job that changed everything.

Arthur literally kicked in the door of their house and fell to a chair throwing the case on the table.

-What’s wrong? – asked Guinevere softly putting her hand on Arthur’s shoulders while she looked over to check the papers on the table. – Is it a new job?

-Yes it is… and a suspected serial kidnapping, and oh god Guinevere it’s reminded me of that time, it’s just…too similar to ignore. But I’ll make sure to catch the culprit…for Him - said Arthur while pulled over Guinevere’s hand and gently blew a kiss on it. Even though Arthur loves his wife, he could never get over Merlin and the past. In the back of his mind he felt like until they find his body he is alive, he must be. Now he has a chance to catch a kidnapper and maybe take revenge for Merlin even though it might not be the same person.

After dinner he told his wife that he won’t come home as much as he did before, because he want to do everything he can to catch that person.  
-I understand my Love, do whatever you need to do. I’ll wait for you. – whispered Guinevere when she hugged Arthur tightly, but eventually let him go.

According to the case it’s quite similar to the kidnapping that happened in the past. The kidnapper targets high schoolers, who has black hair, blue eyes and slim body and doesn’t matter if they are male or female, the look of the missing people are really similar. The longer Arthur looked at the picture the more he remember about Merlin, even small little things like the time they had a food war with whipped cream because Merlin wanted to prove that he is better at aiming, who knows for what reason, but it was one of Arthur’s cherished memories of him. Small smile appeared on his face and reached down to his drawing and took out a picture of Merlin which he got from his mother, Merlin just before the prom.

One of Arthur’s co-worker walked over and took a look at the picture which he immediately put back when he noticed.  
-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry, I… you were you know, you looked like you were about to cry…. Wanted to see if everything was okay. You know I remember that case. None of the missing people got found, but I remember you made a big ruckus about finding that boy.

-That boy has a name and its Merlin… could you please leave and let me work now? – asked Arthur as kindly as he could but in his mind he already killed his co-worker for talking like that about Merlin like he was a burden, like everything he did was just for a laugh for the FBI. He clenched his fists to calm down. Took a deep breath and didn’t even look up to see if the other person was gone or not, he just concentrated on the case. Reading over and over every piece of paper. Hanging clues all over his office, marking the maps and thinking everything over and over, but eventually tiredness took over and he fell asleep on his desk.

In the morning he woke up to Gwaine’s chirping voice and the smell of coffee.  
-Good morning Princess. Wanted to ask how you slept, but looking at your office you didn’t.

-Coffee….-whispered Arthur in a rusty voice, while he moved his hand towards Gwaine.

-Yes yes, here you go, but I will only help you out with drink support until you catch your kidnapper, I’m not your manservant. – Gwaine put the drink into Arthur’s hand who slowly opened his eyes and before pulling the coffee over he looked at the map, which was full with marking and circles.

A moment later he sat up so quickly he almost poured all the coffee on his table. He put the drink down and went to the map again.  
-What’s up? Did you find something? – asked Gwaine.

-Yes….yes I did. How did nobody seen this before? Do you see this? – Arthur slammed the map on the table. Thankfully Gwaine grabbed the coffee up again and checked the map too.

-What do I need to see Princess? – asked Gwaine looked at Arthur confused and gave him back his coffee.

-The kidnapping form a line. And the kidnapping years ago also… if we expand the lines it form a pentagram… Might be just a weird coincidence, but worth checking it out what’s in the middle of it.... – explained Arthur while he finished drawing on the map and sipping from the coffee in the same time. – Gwaine get the group, we are going out. – finished Arthur and went to pack his stuffs. He had a small team for himself, well they were more like friends in the office and life, some of them knew Merlin too, so they became friends fast, now that Arthur has a clue. Everyone lit up, especially Arthur. He knew he was onto something, he felt it in his guts.

It took less than an hour to reach the spot, which was in the middle of a forest so they left the car on the road and started to walk towards the place that Arthur marked. Although as they got closer, the place got weirder too. Marking on the trees, stone graved and animal bones laid all over the place. They realized this kidnapping might be ritual sacrifices so they need to hurry to find the latest victims before it’s too late.

They arrived to a bigger cottage in the middle of the woods. It looked quite out of place. It looked like someone with money could build this house. Arthur gave signs to the others to make sure they cover every entrance. Arthur went in the front door and started to search the place when he heard Lancelot yell that he found people locked in the wine cellar. He hurried there too.

The view was something Arthur had never imagined to see, most likely it burnt into his memory too, but most of the people got free and Gwaine and some others took them to the car, while Arthur left to look around once again, when he saw some light coming from the wall, which was weird because it was a stone wall. He started to search around and he found a switch, which opened the secret door that lead to the sacrifice chamber. Arthur could see that the kidnapper seriously has a problem, but when he heard a muffled voice he looked around and saw a person almost naked, full with wound being chained to the wall. His hair was dark and long most likely he was here for a long time. Arthur walked over and started to open the chain. As soon as it unlocked the man fell into Arthur’s arms. He caught the person and moved his hair out of his face.

-M…Merlin? – whispered with tears in his eyes. He found him, he finally found him. As the tear running over his face and fall on Merlin face it made him twitch and slowly opened his eyes. Arthur felt joy when his eyes met with that familiar blue eyes.

-Yo..u…are…slow…you…clotpole…- said slowly Merlin with a weak voice, but that’s all he could do before he passed out again. Arthur put his jacket on Merlin and started to walk out with him in his arms. As he walked out he found himself face to face with the kidnapper who just came back to the house.

-What the hell do you think you are doing with my… - wanted to finish the sentence but when she pulled out a gun Arthur yelled Lancelot’s name who was still somewhere around, but she was faster. The kidnapped pulled the trigger aiming at Merlin’s head which was laying on Arthur’s shoulders. He immediately turned around and took the bullet for Merlin, the moment it hit him another shot was fired which made the women cry out loudly from pain and dropped the weapon. Lacelot pushed her to the floor and cuffed.

-Are you okay Arthur? – asked Lancelot but he only got a nod as a reply and they started to go back to the car. He succeeded to catch the kidnapper, they succeeded and he found Merlin too. How happy will his parents be when they see him again? That’s what Arthur was thinking all the way to the car, which was not alone, because reinforcement came as soon as Gwaine called in and told the situation. Arthur went to the ambulance car and put Merlin slowly on a bed.

-Sir you should come with us, your shoulder is heavily bleeding. – told the man standing in the ambulance car, even though he wasn’t the type to go in just like that he didn’t want to leave Merlin alone, not until this case gets sorted out at least. He jumped in the car and went in the hospital, while he let the other take care of the FBI matters, questioning, bringing in the kidnapper, talking with the boss. He should have taken the glory, but right not something much more important occupied his mind, his heart.

Arthur stayed in the hospital watching over Merlin while he was resting quietly. He was much thinner than he remembered, but even though he was full with wounds it was the same Merlin, same Merlin with the silly big ears, same Merlin with the beautiful deep blue eyes, same Merlin who stole his heart in high school. While the memories came back to Arthur like an avalanche, Merlin slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He tried to sit up but didn’t have much energy to do so. Arthur immediately stood up when he saw Merlin awake.  
-How are you feeling? – asked softly leaning towards him, but eventually stopped the movement.

-Like someone who god hit by a truck… what the hell did they…give me… I don’t really feel my body… - answered Merlin quite annoyed, even though it was just a few hours of sleep he already had more energy than he should have. In Arthur’s eyes Merlin was amazing and he surprised him every time like now. He was kidnapped for years and survived and now he is complaining about the medication he got, it made Arthur smile. The smile made Merlin stop and he looked at Arthur from top to bottom. He was exactly like he remembered him, or maybe a bit more handsome, but then he noticed. – You are married… - whispered Merlin which made Arthur’s heart as heavy as a stone. He never imagined to feel guilty about his marriage, but now, at this moment he did. It felt wrong.

-Yes… Guinevere is my wife, you might remember her. Merlin I know it might hurt… but I need to know what happened exactly that day… only if you feel like to talk about it. I don’t wish to force you of course. – Arthur’s clam and caring voice felt like needles in Merlin’s heart. He didn’t show it but the fact that he is taken and they are over hurt him more than Arthur could imagine, but Merlin was good at acting, acting strong, not showing emotions so he doesn’t hurt Arthur.

-Yeah how could I forget my best friend? Happy for you Arthur, you did choose the best. Well I was ready for the prom, wanted to walk there to clear out the fight from my head… you remember that right? – Merlin waited a bit when he saw Arthur’s nod he continued – A black or dark blue car stopped next to me. There was a lady in it who was lost and asked for direction, when I leaned a bit in to show it on the GPS someone from the back seat put a cloth on my face and I blacked out. When I opened my eyes…I… was hanging from that wall… Arthur they did so many things…I begged…begged them to… - Arthur watched how Merlin’s expression changed from anger to pain, pain which made tears appear in his eyes. Merlin just laid back to the bed and rolled the other way pulling the blanket over his head.

-I’ll call your parents, rest a bit more… - said Arthur and walked out the room but left the door slightly open when he called Guinevere. Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that they only got the woman and there was someone else in the car too. Eventually after a short silence he told Guinevere that he found Merlin and asked her to call his parents. – What do you mean you can’t call them anymore? – Merlin’s heart tightened when he overheard the conversation, he knew this is not good. – They passed away? When? Why didn’t I know about it? You didn’t want to remember me of the past? Well thank you for that but god damn it you should have tell me… he…is all alone…  - whispered Arthur while he scratched the back of his neck and looked back to Merlin who still hid in the blanket. – He can stay with us until he will be better. You know Merlin, he acts strong, but he can’t be fine, not after what happened. I’ll tell as much as I can later. See you dear.

As soon as Arthur hang up the phone Merlin started to yell in the room hysterically when a nurse stepped in. Arthur rushed in and blocked the view so Merlin only can see him.  
-It’s okay it’s fine….sshh…. – whispered Arthur while he waved to the nurse to go away, but Merlin’s shaking body and terrified expression is something Arthur never be able to forget.  
-It’s fine Merlin…she is gone…just you and I…so please calm down…

-I’m sorry to interrupt. – Stepped in a doctor – There is a lot to discuss… Hope you don’t mind. According to the physical examination there were traces of sexual contact, the bruises are older, around a week old, no broken bone right now, but the X-ray showed that the legs, arms and ribs were broken once or twice before they healed up. Although our biggest concern is the mental state. As you could see, he has strong reactions to women most likely because the kidnapper was one. I would recommend rehabilitation after his body is healed.

-I don’t want to stay here…. – said Merlin quietly almost whispering, he didn’t want to be alone, left alone right now. Arthur looked at him and then back to the doctor.

-Is it possible for him to heal at home? – asked Arthur. The doctor was thinking for a second then nodded and gave the papers to Arthur which would be necessary for the trial of that woman in case Merlin wouldn’t want to go in.

-He is still a weak, but tomorrow he can go home after a big rest and some medication and food to get his energy back. I’ll write up some things he needs to take and a diet to help gain weight back so if you make sure he will take everything as written he can heal at home… - said the doctor.

So with this Arthur and Merlin was ready to get home the next day, although Merlin had troubles getting into the car because it brought back memories so strong memories that he almost could smell the chloroform in the air. Seeing the fear in his eyes Arthur suggested to walk home even if that would take them for two hours at least. He didn’t complain, he could spend some more time with Merlin before they get back home.

-Do you want to say something? – asked Merlin making Arthur’s heart immediately jump into his throat so he scratched the back of his neck before answering.

-Not really, sort of just enjoying the moment I guess…- started to say Arthur with his silly smile but then his face turned quite serious – you know I searched for you…. for years… even been your funeral because your parents thought… I missed you Merlin…and I’m so sorry for not finding you sooner…

-See you did have…something to say…- said Merlin a bit slowly because of the walking he started to feel a bit dizzy but Arthur noticed so he put his hand around Merlin to support his weight. – and you should not…blame yourself, even though you are a clotpole I’m sure…you did everything you could at that moment… and you eventually…found me so it’s win.

-There is no such a thing as clotpole… -whispered Arthur but he was smiling, he actually missed these nicknames and the fact they came from Merlin was perfect, in that two hours walk Arthur forgot about being married. People say you never forget your first love, well Arthur realized that too. The more time he spent with Merlin, the more he wanted. He wanted to talk only with him, he wanted to take care of him, he never wanted to leave his side ever again, but reality pulled him back when they arrived to his house so he pushed down those memories and feelings, because he loves his wife.

Arthur reached for the door to open it when it slammed open and Guinevere immediately pulled Merlin into a hug, but when he started to shake she let go. Merlin started to clench his chest and dropped on the floor.

-STAY AWAY – yelled Arthur even though he didn’t mean to. Guinevere with surprise and small tears in her eyes, let them in when Arthur held Merlin in his arms and put him into the guest room. –I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell… I had no time to discuss his condition, but the one who held him captive was a woman looks like because of the trauma he can’t stand to be around woman.

-We will help him heal slowly but surely, although Dear did you tell him about his parents? – asked Guinevere, but Arthur just shook his head and they actually talked everything over while Merlin was asleep. The plan was to help Merlin get over his trauma, first step would be voice if he can stand Gwen’s, second step would be small glances of her to see she is no harm for Merlin and maybe with steps like these he would eventually be ready to go out or meet with his friends again.

It was hard at first, really hard, made Gwen cry more when she actually saw Merlin’s reaction to her. Arthur explain that a nurse in the hospital also saw the same thing and that she needs to be strong and she was. She was the one who gave Merlin food, cooked for him, prepared his clothes and medication while Arthur was away and they always switched half way in a day. This went for days, weeks… as the process got easier for Gwen it actually became harder for Arthur. The old feelings he tried so hard to push down and forget, slowly fighting their way up to the surface, even though Arthur loves Gwen and doesn’t want to be unfaithful to her, he doesn’t know how long can he deny his feelings for Merlin.

One night Arthur woke up in the middle of the night because of the thoughts in his head so he walked downstairs and went to Merlin’s room. Even though he is asleep Arthur always felt calm around Merlin and as always he told him his troubles.  
-Merlin… I still… you know it’s really hard for me…having you in my mind every minute of the day. I don’t want to hurt Gwen….- whispered Arthur while he ran his hand through Merlin’s hair. Little did he know Gwen was just outside of the door seeing and hearing everything, but Gwen decided to keep it as a secret. She knew about their love before, she knew it would be hard for Arthur to move on, but it wasn’t easy for her either, she also loved Merlin maybe even a little bit more than a friend, which she never told anyone.

Now that they have Merlin over, taking care of him, it awakened feeling in both of them. Although even if they don’t say anything to each other about it Merlin noticed it. A lot of times he looked clumsy even stupid, but he always saw what’s around him, especially when something is bothering the people who he loved.

-Maybe I should leave… - said Merlin when they were having a breakfast. He was good enough to bare the sight of Gwen, but what he said made Arthur and Gwen drop their forks.

-You know you don’t need to rush anything, you can stay as long as you would like – said Arthur but his voice was a bit off. Merlin heard it, he knew Arthur didn’t want him to leave, neither does Gwen but it was his fault that they are having fights. They were happier without him around he was sure of it and he want his love and best friend to be happy since they are together.

-Thank you Arthur, but I think you helped me enough, doctor said physically I’m quite okay now, as for mentally I improved a lot, I didn’t yell at nurses that’s something – Merlin tried to joke around, but when he saw the concerned looks he went back to his food, but he just played with it.

-Can you tell us why the sudden change? – asked Gwen softly while she put her hand on Merlin’s, but he immediately pulled it away and grabbed it with his other hand.

-Sorry… I appreciate your help and will pay back one day, but I can’t stay anymore. – Merlin jumped up from the table and started to walk away but Arthur grabbed him.

-What do you mean you can’t stay anymore? You know you can… and I for a fact know that you are hiding something. I know you too well Merlin… - said Arthur while Merlin fought his way out of his hands.

-I for a fact know that you two have feelings for me while you shouldn’t! You are married… so stop babysitting me before I ruin your marriage, and just please forget about me… I’ll be fine alone… you know I survived for years with a serial killer and that wasn’t luck! – snapped Merlin and when he saw Arthur and Gwen’s shocked faces he ran out of the door with a destination in his mind, which was home.

Arthur wanted to run after Merlin but he looked at Gwen both of them were fighting with tears in their eyes. They knew a moment like this will come and will decide the future eventually, but the one who made the stepped was Gwen. She walked closer to Arthur and pushed him towards the door.

-This is how it should have been in the first place… go after him. You deserve each other, it would be cruel of me to step between you two, just go… we will figure something out later… GO! – Gwen literally threw Arthur out stopped for a moment a looked back at her, but when he saw her nod, he eventually ran after Merlin, since he knew where he would go at times like this.

Didn’t take long to reach Merlin’s old home and found him too sitting on the grass. Arthur walked closer and sat beside him.

-It’s a park… they turned it into a park… -whispered Merlin while he looked at the place his home supposed to be.

-Yes they did. You know your parents moved after your funeral, they couldn’t stay in the neighbourhood because of the memories, so they sold the property and the city turned it into a park at my request. I didn’t want anyone to stay in that house and this was the best I could come up with… sorry. – answered Arthur.

-You know I like it and I know my parents would be happy to see what you did with the place…- Merlin looked at Arthur and saw he was about to ask how did he know that his parent are no longer around. – I heard what you said about my parents in the hospital. You know you should go back to Gwen…

-No. I’ll never leave you ever again. Merlin I love you more than anything in the world! My relationship with Gwen doesn’t feel right. I am probably the worst person alive for doing this with a woman like Gwen, she is amazing really… but I know she isn’t the one for me, You are! You were always the one for me so please don’t push me away, I don’t want to lose you again. – said Arthur while he grabbed Merlin’s hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

-You know this sounds like a proposal. – smiled Merlin at him and Arthur put his hand on his cheek.

-It is, at least if you don’t mind to wait a bit for me. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you Merlin…

-I would love that too you Prat – and Arthur pulled Merlin closer for a kiss, both of them wanted this ever since they looked into each other eyes again and finally they are able to step out of the curtain of lies. They don’t need to hide their feeling anymore. They can be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it could have been longer here and there I'm sorry that it's not the polished, forgive me.


End file.
